Daylight
by Scarlett Raye
Summary: Story inspired by the lyrics of Maroon 5's Daylight. Thorin's last night with his beloved before he goes on the unexpected journey with the thirteen other dwarfs and the hobbit. (ThorinXOFC)


**Daylight**

* * *

Thorin watched her from across the table, the candlelight casting ethereal shadows across her cheeks and soft lips. Her eyes were bright as she laughed at the silly antics of Fili and Kili.

_ They were leaving tomorrow and this was their last night._

She felt him staring and her head turned toward him, a flaxen lock falling in front of her face. She smiled, brushing it behind her ear, and just like that his breath left him and she was the only thing that filled his mind.

Balin's smile was cheery and knowing as he watched the dwarf and his maiden. A maiden who was rare among her kind; dwarven in stature with Elvin blood coursing through her veins, the only elf, Thorin would ever love.

She sat across from him, practically glowing as she laughed with the rest of the company in Rivendell. Tomorrow, thirteen would leave and one small blonde princess would stay behind.

Practically all the dwarves in the company knew their rightful king was more than smitten with the small woman but none felt the urge to tease the dwarf. Maybe it was because he was after all their Lord, or perhaps it was the kindness in the blue eyes of the hybrid princess that made them realize, they were smitten too.

As the candles began to die and the city of Rivendell finally grew silent, he went to her. When he reached her room he only hesitated for a moment before he let himself in shutting the door softly behind him. He looked to the bed but his princess wasn't there. The silky curtains blocking his view of the balcony billowed in the nightly breeze. Walking toward them the wind blew again and the breeze chilled the dampness at his nape. Pushing aside the curtains he breathed in when he saw her. Her hair made of moonbeams and gold was down and blew in the night air. Her night-dress and robe where of a silky blue material that clung to her curves and floated around her bare feet.

"Thorin, must you leave tomorrow?" She turned toward him, caught him staring, and gave him a weak smile.

"When daylight comes the company shall leave, yes," He pulled her into a soft embrace when her eyes glistened with unshed tears.

"But tonight I wanted to hold you close, _so close_," She molded to his body as he murmured into her hair.

"And you will," He murmured into her hair.

"I've known for some time that this day would come, Thorin , but I hadn't realized how fast." She buried her face in his chest and inhaled the sweet scent of him; a musky earthy smell merged with pure man and want, want for her.

"It's our last night and tomorrow-"

"I'll be on my own, without you," Her voice quivered. "When the sun appears on the horizon you will leave," She looked up at him, a tear escaping form the corner of her eye as she looked away.

Thorin knew the elf in her despised crying; he cupped her chin in his large hand and brushed away the tear with his thumb.

The top of her head barely reached his shoulder yet she was pure perfection. He was ominous, she was ethereal and serene. He was solid and burly, a beast of a man, and she was voluptuous, feminine, the best of elf and the best of dwarf, and they fit.

She glanced at his lips and gripped his lapels. He watched her tongue shoot out and wet her lip causing his hold on her waist to tighten. There was a sharp intake of breath and then their lips collided.

He gathered her up in his arms and somehow managed to reach her bed. Tumbling onto the bed did not separate their lips for a second. Her fingers speared through his thick hair and she clutched at it while his loosened the tie around her waist. She pushed at his coats and curled her fingers around his bare shoulder when the inconvenient clothing dropped to the floor in a heap. His body pressed against hers, needing to make memories before the sky he knew would brighten and the stars that would dim, took him away from her. Damn them all.

She lay in his arms, breathing softly as he stared at her utter perfection, refusing to close his eyes. He knew if he fell asleep he would wake and find the hellacious light of day. As a child he was always afraid of the dark, but now, with her, lying next to him, he wanted the darkness to envelop them, surrounding them for eternity, never-ceasing, never-ending. He would hold her in his arms this night though, closely and tightly, and hold on until the very last star left the sky. When he left he would remember her just as she was in this moment. Her hair tousled and beautiful, her skin porcelain and silky, her body soft and claimed, her eyes loving and strong. She would carry him through this quest of taking back the Lonely Mountain and his home, _their_ home. This moment, whether it would be but a glance or an eternity of being able to look upon her, would stay with him until he returned to her, and she lay in his arms once again.

A ray of light broke the horizon and Thorin looked up from his sleeping princess to the day. Without a sound he left the bed and gathered his things to slip away. A small sigh escaped from her lips as she rolled toward the sun. Her skin glowed as he looked upon her. Walking toward the bed he pulled the sheet to cover her alabaster shoulder and smoothed a piece of hair, moving it from her cheek. He kissed her lips one last time, stood, and left joining his company on the unexpected journey that awaited them.

* * *

Thanks to _Maroon 5_ for giving me the inspiration for this song! (Credits go to them!)


End file.
